Brotherly love
by Snugglebunny83
Summary: Wincest. Dean's struggling with some inner demons about the feelings he has for Sam. It's angsty and dirty so if that's not what you want, please look elsewhere. All characters property of Eric Kripke.


It was just another routine hunt for Sam and Dean. They got a call from a school teacher in Wyoming about a possible werewolf sighting. Loading up the Impala, they hit the road. The only room available at the local motel had only one bed. Sam looked a little dubious about it at first.

"What's the big deal Sammy? We used to share a bed when we were little."

"Yeah but we're not little anymore Dean. Don't you think it'll be weird?"

"Nah. You're my brother. Just watch where you put those big ol' feet of yours. I don't want to end up on the floor."

Later on that night after they returned from the hunt, they showered and climbed into bed. Sam was curled up on his side facing the bathroom door. Dean was stretched out on his back. For a few hours, both of them slept quietly. Then something happened that woke Dean up.

Sam was moaning in his sleep and was rubbing himself against Dean's leg. Dean didn't know what his little brother was dreaming about, but whatever it was, it was giving Sam a massive hard-on. Dean pulled the covers down to take a closer look. Sam's cock was poking out of the fly in his boxer shorts. It was red and weeping. Without even thinking, Dean reached down and wrapped his hand around it.

"Shh. I'll take care of you Sammy." He whispered as he began to stroke him off.

Sam's eyes didn't open but he bumped his hips in time with his brother's strokes. Soon his cock spasmed and Dean's fist became slick as his brother released. Sam groaned quietly as he came. Then he turned over and was still once more.

Quietly, Dean got up and walked to the bathroom. He washed his hands. As he watched his brother's seed flow from his palm into the sink, tears filled his eyes. What in the hell did he just do? This was sick! It was wrong!

He ended up spending the rest of the night in a chair. The next morning, neither of them could look each other in the eyes.

It was night again. They looked at each other awkwardly.

"I'm going to make a supply run. You wanna come?" Sam asked.

"Nah. I've got some stuff to do here. Just don't forget the pie."

Sam left. When he was alone, Dean stripped off his clothes and laid down on the bed. He surrendered to the sick fantasies that had been playing in his mind ever since the previous night.

"Oh yeah! Fuck! Fuck Sammy! Right there!" He groaned as he jerked himself off frantically.

He came hard with a groan. His brother's name on his lips.

Afterwards, the feeling of guilt set in and set in hard. He launched off the bed and raced to the bathroom. Bending over the toilet, he started heaving. Since he hadn't eaten in a while, nothing came up but bile and long strings of saliva. As he dry heaved and cursed himself, he cried.

Sam didn't know what to say when he returned to find his brother kneeling naked on the floor in front of the toilet with drying semen on his hands and crotch.

"That you Sammy?" Dean croaked.

"Yeah Dean."

"I'm sorry Sammy. I- I never should have did what I did to you last night. That was wrong."

"Dean, it's alright."

"No it isn't. It's wrong Sammy. I shouldn't have these feelings about you. You're my brother!"

"Dean, it really is alright. I didn't pull away did I?"

Sam knelt and took his brother in his arms.

"You mean you knew it was me? I thought you were asleep."

"Who do you think I was dreaming of?"

Dean looked at his brother in shock.

"You were dreaming of me?"

"Yeah. You're not the only one who's been having those feelings."

"How long?"

"Dunno. Since losing Jess maybe. As for it being wrong, Dean, I honestly don't give a fuck anymore. You tell me what in our lives is actually right. Was losing Mom right? Or Jess? Or Dad? Hell no! Look at all the shit we go through day in and day out! When do we get some sort of comfort?! So if loving you is wrong, then I don't want to be right."

"Oh Sammy." Dean sighed as he pressed his lips against his brother's.

Sam picked him up off the floor, and they walked together to the bed in each other's arms.

Sam took off his clothes, and joined Dean on the bed. They kissed and nipped at each other, reveling in the taste of each other's skin. Dean groaned as Sam took one of his nipples in his mouth. Already he was growing hard again.

"More Sammy. Please."

Sam took him into his mouth. He suckled him expertly, lapping up the precum that dribbled from Dean.

"Let me taste you Sammy. Flip over here."

Sam flipped around so they were sixty-nining. Each of them pleasured the other better than anyone else ever could.

Their eager mouths soon found each other's opening. If they had gone this far, they might as well go the rest of the way. They groaned as each other's soft and slippery wet tongue gently grazed the delicate flesh.

"Dean, I don't know how much longer I can last. How far are we going with this anyway?"

"I want you inside me Sammy. I want to feel you cum in me."

They shifted so Sam was lying on his back and Dean was straddling his lap. Carefully, Dean lowered himself onto Sam's hard cock.

As Sam breached his entrance, Dean winced in pain. Tears filled his eyes, but the pain was worth it. Inch by inch he sunk down lower until Sam was completely inside.

"Aw fuck Sammy. Start moving will ya? Christ I need you to make me cum bad."

Sam thrusted, angling his hips so he brushed Dean's prostate.

"Oh yeah! Right fucking there Sammy! Fuck this feels so good."

Wanting Dean to completely lose control, Sam wrapped his hand around his brother's straining cock and began to jerk him off.

"Sammy!" Dean cried desperately as he came. His orgasm tipped Sam over the edge, and he filled his brother full with his hot seed.

Dean collapsed upon him and Sam held him close. They kissed again.

"I love you Sammy."

"I love you too Dean."


End file.
